The Dance
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: This if my first fic. S+S! Tomoyo and someone has a plan, what is it?! Read! R+R please!


**__**

The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me, this is my first fic posted! And if I took someone's idea, I'm sorry!!!!!

Key:

__

thoughts

"talking"

~*~scene change~*~

*flashback* (I don't think I'll be using them.)

(A/N:) author's note

Chinese:

Wo ai ni- I love you

Ying-Fa- Sakura's name in Chinese, cherry blossom

Japanese:

baka-idiot

aishiteru-I love you

gomen-ne - sorry

arigatou-thank you

hajimemashite- how are you?

Ohayoo gozaimasu-good morning

konnichiwa-hi, good afternoon

kombanwa- good evening

hai-yes

iie-no

kawaii-cute

Hoe-Sakura's fav. expression, or, huh

Whew, that's a lot of Japanese! Now we feature out future presentation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~walking home from school~*~ 4 days till the dance!

"Sakura!" a voice behind her yelled. She turned around. "Konnichiwa Tomoyo." "What's up?" Tomoyo replied in her usual happy tone. "Nothing really" she replied. Tomoyo knew there was something wrong, and she knew what is was; she liked Syaoran, but he hasn't asked her out for the dance yet. _I hope our plan works... _thought Tomoyo. "What are you thinking about Tomoyo "Oh, uh, nothing!" "ok.." Sakura replied in an uneasy voice. Tomoyo had a plan with Syaoran, she had already known about his crush, who else would it be? Sakura.

~*~Tomoyo's place with Syaoran~*~ 3 days till the dance!

Syaoran was too shy to ask Sakura out for he might get rejected. Tomoyo assured him that he would not be rejected. Syaoran sighed, "I hope you're right Tomoyo..."

~*~On the way to school~*~ 2 more days!!! (A/N: Isn't the suspense killing you?!) 

Sakura was sssooo gonna be late! She skated so fast she didn't know who she bumped into. WHAM! "HOOEEEEE! I am so sorry!" "It's ok" a familiar voice replied. "Syaoran? Is that you?! How come you're late?!" He got up and helped Sakura up. "Arigatou, but you still haven't answered my question Syaoran.." Syaoran froze. "I...um.....I'm late on purpose..." Sakura knew it wasn't him to be late... _He's lying... I know he is, and I'm going to find out why. And who would want to be late on purpose?!_ She thought. "Syaoran, this isn't like you to be late, especially on purpose. What are you up to?" Syaoran didn't know what to say but "I..I wanted...to meet you....it was all Tomoyo's idea. I wanted to ask you out for the dance..." with that said, he blushed. "Hai!" Sakura yelled out as she jumped up. Syaoran was suprised. "You..you will?!" Sakura then spat the words, "Aishiteru Syaoran-kun!" Syaoran knew what to say back. "Wo ai ni Ying-Fa." Sakura instantly knew what this meant. Because he had told her what her name was in Chinese about a month ago, and she knew that he said the words from deep inside her heart. She was about to cry as a tear rolled down her cheek. Syaoran stepped up closer to Sakura and wiped her tears away. They moved closer, face to face, till they heard the school bell ring. "HOOEEE!!!" Sakura screamed. Syaoran wasn't worried, he had confessed his feelings for Sakura to her and had her as a date! "Don't worry, we'll be late together" said Syaoran. Sakura sighed at the thought. "We better go!" And with that they ran all the way back to school. Luckily, they were escused. (A/N: I didn't want the love birds in trouble.) And by the end of the day, Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist as they walked home! Tomoyo knew the plan worked!

~*~Sakura's at Tomoyo's place~*~ Day of the dance!!!!!!!!!!

"Tomoyo-chan!" "What?" a happy voice replied. "Which dress?!" "None of them" she said. Sakura got an idea. "Tomoyo-chan, do you have a dress idea in your head right now?!" "Hai" she said. Sakura then shouted the incantations, since Onii-chan and Mr. Kinomoto (her dad) was both at work. "Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, surrender the Wand, the Force ignite! Release!" The Clow Wand appeared as the Clow Key stretched out. 'What's the plan Sakkie-chan?" "You'll see Tomoyo-chan." Sakura took out The Create Card. "What a great idea!" Tomoyo said. "Create Card, release and disspell! Create Card!!!!!" The Create Card turned into a book with a pen. Sakura handed them to Tomoyo to draw. "Draw the dress!" "Sure thing Sakura!" Tomoyo drew and drew. A dress appeared on Sakura. It was silky and it went down to her ankles, it was cherry blossom pink and they were spaghetti strapped. Then, the shoes appeared, the heels were only about 2 centimeters high. They were the same color as the dress. "It's beautiful!" Sakura said. Tomoyo gave back the create card. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan!" She returned The Create Card. "No problem Sakkie-chan!" Sakura went downstairs and found a kawaii, hot guy downstairs. It was Syaoran! He was wearing black pants and a nice tucked in dark green shirt, it wasn't tucked in all the way to give him a hot look. Sakura walked up to him. "Kombanwa Syaoran." "Kombanwa Ying-Fa" She blushed at when he called her by her Chinese name. "Shall we go your kawaiiness?" Sakura blushed crimson this time. Syaoran could help but smile at how kawaii she had looked when she blushed.

~*~at the dance~*~

Syaoran came back with the drinks and sat by Sakura. She took her cup of punch and he took his. They sat till a slow song came up. He asked Sakura if she wanted to dance, and she did. He led her to the dance stage and put his hands on her waist, they blushed. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck. They both slow danced. Their faces got fairly close till they were stopped by whistling and gawkers, they looked around only to find everyone watching them! Syaoran led Sakura out onto the fields of the school. Sakura hugged him close. "That was close." said Sakura. It would've been the end of my-" She was stopped by Syaoran's lips before she could finish off her sentence. They lip locked and deepened the kiss. Syaoran accepted the invite when Sakura opened her lips a little. They frenched for quite awhile. Sakura felt like she was melting in his strong grip. They broke the kiss with a gasp, and that left Syaoran trying to balance Sakura, who was very stunned. They left the dance walked back home. They kissed once more briefly as Sakura went back home.

****

The End 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R+R! And don't flame! I hope this was ok. This is my first as you already know. E-mail at CCSakura_Kinomoto00@yahoo.com. You can use Yahoo messenger to contact me, or AIM. My screen name is CherryBlossomCS. I use CCYingFaSakura and SakkieChan also, but IM that one. Or IM my sister, DigiDestinHiKari, and she will call for me! And I did this all in less than an hour!


End file.
